prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Guerrillas Of Destiny
The Guerrillas of Destiny, sometimes shortened to G.O.D., is the professional wrestling tag team of Tama Tonga and Tanga Roa. The two originally began wrestling together in 2008 under the team name Sons of Tonga, a reference to their father, professional wrestler Tonga Fifita. After a seven-year break, the team reunited in March 2016, when Roa joined Tonga in New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). History Training and early career (2008–2009) Alipate Fifita and Tevita Fifita are sons of professional wrestler Tonga Fifita, better known by the ring names Haku, Meng and King Tonga. The two brothers decided to pursue their own careers in professional wrestling, when Alipate was stationed at Whiteman Air Force Base with the United States Air Force, while Tevita was attending University of Texas at El Paso. The brothers started training under their father and Ricky Santana in a ring owned by the Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray Dudley and D-Von Dudley) at their Team 3D Academy of Professional Wrestling and Sports Entertainment training school in Kissimmee, Florida. Eventually the brothers signed up with the Team 3D Academy, where they would continue their training for a year under the Dudley Boyz. In 2008, Alipate and Tevita began wrestling under the names Kava and Nuku, respectively, and the team name "Sons of Tonga". In 2009, the brothers took part in a WWE tryout camp, which resulted in Tevita being signed to a contract. Tevita eventually made it to WWE television under the ring name "Camacho", while Alipate traveled first to Puerto Rico and then to Japan, joining New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) in May 2010, where he became a founding member of the Bullet Club stable in 2013 as "Tama Tonga". New Japan Pro Wrestling (2016–present) On February 14, 2016, at NJPW's The New Beginning in Niigata event, Bullet Club's Doc Gallows and Karl Anderson unsuccessfully challenged G.B.H. (Togi Makabe and Tomoaki Honma) for the IWGP Tag Team Championship. Following the match, Gallows and Anderson's stablemate Tama Tonga, entered the ring to challenge Makabe and Honma, stating that his partner would be a new Bullet Club member. The challenge was accepted by Makabe and Honma. On March 12, Tonga revealed that his partner would be his brother Tevita, who was given the ring name "Tanga Roa" with their tag team dubbed "Guerrillas of Destiny" (G.O.D.). The brothers together came up with their team name, which references their feeling of "fighting for a cause" and the belief that destiny had brought them back together. The team's acronym stemmed from Alipate's ring name meaning "God of War" and Tevita's ring name meaning "Family of God" in the Polynesian Islands. Roa made his NJPW debut on March 27, attacking Togi Makabe during his match with Tonga. This led to his first match with the promotion on April 1, where the Bullet Club quintet of Roa, Tonga, Bad Luck Fale, Kenny Omega and Yujiro Takahashi were defeated by Makabe, Tomoaki Honma, Juice Robinson, Hiroshi Tanahashi and Michael Elgin in a ten-man elimination tag team match. On April 10 at Invasion Attack 2016, G.O.D. defeated G.B.H. to become the new IWGP Tag Team Champions. They made their first successful title defense on May 3 at Wrestling Dontaku 2016, defeating G.B.H. in a rematch. Later that month, G.O.D. took part in a North American tour, co-promoted by NJPW and the American Ring of Honor (ROH) promotion. During the War of the Worlds event on May 14, ROH wrestler Jay Briscoe pinned Roa to win an eight-man tag team match between Team ROH and Bullet Club and afterwards announced that he and his brother Mark were coming to NJPW to take the IWGP Tag Team Championship from Roa and Tonga. On June 8, NJPW officially announced that the win had earned the Briscoe Brothers a shot at the IWGP Tag Team Championship. The title match took place on June 19 at Dominion 6.19 in Osaka-jo Hall and saw the Briscoe Brothers end G.O.D.'s title reign and become the new champions. On September 22 at Destruction in Hiroshima, after the Briscoe Brothers had successfully defended the IWGP Tag Team Championship against Bullet Club's The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson), they were attacked by G.O.D., who demanded a title rematch. This led to a match on October 10 at King of Pro-Wrestling, where G.O.D. defeated the Briscoe Brothers to regain the IWGP Tag Team Championship. Following the match, G.O.D. and The Young Bucks attacked the Briscoe Brothers as well as Tomohiro Ishii, who tried to save the former champions. This led directly to G.O.D.'s first title defense on November 5 at Power Struggle, where they defeated Ishii and Yoshi-Hashi. From November 18 to December 10, G.O.D. took part in the 2016 World Tag League. After winning their block with a record of six wins and one loss, G.O.D. advanced to the finals of the tournament, where they were defeated by G.B.H., setting up another title match between the two teams. However, before the match could take place at Wrestle Kingdom 11 in Tokyo Dome, G.O.D.'s title belts were stolen by Toru Yano, which resulted in him and Tomohiro Ishii being added to the match. On January 4, 2017, at Wrestle Kingdom 11 in Tokyo Dome, G.O.D. lost the IWGP Tag Team Championship to Yano and Ishii in the three-way match. In wrestling *'Double-team finishing moves' **''Guerrilla Warfare'' (Aided double arm DDT) **3D - Dudley Death Drop *'Double-team signature moves' **Aided Tongan Twist **Powerbomb (Roa) / Neckbreaker (Tonga) combination **Powerbomb (Roa) / Reverse DDT (Tonga) combination *'Entrance themes' **"Guerrillas of Destiny Theme" by Yonosuke Kitamura Championships and accomplishments *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Tag Team Championship (6 times) *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'WrestleCircus' **WC Big Top Tag Team Championship (1 time) See also *Tama Tonga *Camacho *Bullet Club External links * Profile Category:Teams and stables Category:2008 debuts Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:IWGP Tag Team Champions Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling teams and stables Category:ROH World Tag Team Champions